Forever Young
by Chi-The-Destroyer
Summary: I'll be blunt, I never expected my irresponsible sense of justice to lead me to a love interest. Ikebukuro, my home city, is a dark and dangerous place that the curious shouldn't explore. Curiosity killed the cat, yet satisfaction brought it back. Unfortunately for me, my curiosity is as abundant as a cat's, even though I'm supposed to be the dog of the zodiac. How fun. {IzayaxOC}
1. Hiro the Somewhat Hero

_'Thought.'_

"Speech"

[Celty's Speech]

. . .

"Uh, excuse me, is this Sensei Usui's classroom?"

I glanced up from the book I was reading and stood up. I walked towards the door where the ravenette kid stuck his head through the open door.

"Sensei Usui isn't here right now, but I'm the class rep, Nagata Hiro." I told him.

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado. My teacher asked me to bring these down to this class for Sensei Usui." The boy, or rather, Ryugamine-San, said while extending his arms with a stack of paper in his hands.

I nodded. "I can take them, it's fine." I said before he handed me then stack of papers.

He bowed quickly, and I did the same before he left. I glanced out the hall and watched him speed walk down the hall, and into his classroom. What class was he in? Wasn't he in Sonohara Anri's class? I knew her from all the class representative meetings. I turned and walked over to Usui Sensei's desk and dropped them lightly on her desk. She was out of the classroom and I didn't have any use for them. After that, I walked back to my desk and reopened my closed book.

Yes, I admit it, I'm a bit of an introvert. Rather, I don't like people. Stupid people. Most high schoolers fit into that category. Honestly, a lot of people fit into that category. I'm Nagata Hiro. 16 years old and the top of my class at Raira Academy. Oh? My appearance? Well, I'm s-s-short for my age. But if you call me short or flat chested I'll tear your windpipe from your throat. Anyway, my exact height is 5'2, and I'm as flat as a wooden board. I have really long jet black hair that goes to my waist. I have longer bangs, yet they don't cover my eyes, which are jade. And yes, I'm a girl.

Now that you've got an adequate picture of me in your head, our story shall commence. You see, I had no idea at the time, but that definitely won't be the last time I'll run into Mikado and his friends. In fact, it was because of Mikado-San that this story takes place. I guess you can thank him for this story.

A few days later is when the actual start of our story takes place.

. . .

I was simply walking home from school. Yeah, nothing special. I was going to go home, do homework eat dinner and sleep. A normal day for someone with such a boring life. Someone like me. Somehow though, I just thought to look to my right. I'm not sure why, I just, did. I saw this group of, gangsters maybe? They were girls with ugly makeup and awful sense of style. I could tell by their uniforms they went to Raira. What really got me interested though, was the girl they were surrounding.

Sonohara Anri-San.

We weren't the best of friends, but I knew her from all the class rep meetings. I didn't think she was involved with those sort of people, so I figured she was being bullied or blackmailed. I don't know why, but when they were walking away I decided to follow them. I guess my father's police force sense of justice rubbed off on me, or maybe it was because of my grandmothers lectures about being a strong woman.

Anyways, they turned into an alleyway. I decided to stick around and watch from around the corner. Maybe they just wanted money or something. Maybe I was just paranoid. Then I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned and saw Ryugamine Mikado and Kida Masaomi walking towards me. Ryugamine-San was the first to notice me.

"Nagata… Hiro-San?" He asked with a raised brow.

"What are you doing here?"

I nodded towards Sonohara-San and those 'thugs', if you can call them that. "It's Sonohara-San. It looks like she's in trouble."

We looked back towards the girls and Sonohara-San, who had her eyes focused on the ground.

"Man, looks like that chick's getting bullied." Kida-San said. I nodded in reply.

"Yeah, but those girls are just so cliche, they're more funny than scary." Ryugamine-San commented.

We started to tune back into the conversation when we heard the words, "You know, her boyfriend's in The Dollars."

Then, "Hiroshi."

Then, almost out of nowhere, a man wearing a yellow hoodie appeared, walking before the girls and Sonohara-San.

"YO, yo, yo dawg, how 'bout I ring up my Dolla brotha's? Bring all my homies here, and show ya how I roll?" He, or rather, Hiroshi, as the girl mentioned before, said while doing some weird hand motions.

I rolled my eyes. _'Typical wanna-be-thug. What an idiot.'_

"Fo sho." He continued.

"Wow, you gotta love the guys who go for the classics." Kida-San said after a small laugh.

I could tell what Ryugamine-San was thinking by his facial expressions. _'Should I help her? I really should but…Oh man those guys are gonna kick the crap out of me…' The from a determined look,, 'Hey Sonohara-San, hows it going, what a coincidence! Yeah, that'll work!'_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Typical as always.

The suddenly, we heard a voice from behind us. He said, "Bullies, huh?"

We, myself included, turned to see who was talking.

"You wanna save the day, don't cha?" He was a man, maybe about 20? He had jet black hair and cinnamon colored eyes. He had a smirk on his face and his hands shoved into the black coat he was wearing. It had fur on the hood, wrists and ends. He was also wearing blackish bluish skinny jeans with kinda formal black shoes. He was an odd one, thats for sure.

I had a feeling he was talking more to Ryugamine-San than to me or Kida-San, seeing as he was waiting for a reply while looking at Ryugamine-San.

"I- uh…" Ryugamine-San mumbled.

Before him, or that strange man, who I learned was named Izaya Orihara a few minutes later, could say anything else, I rose from my kneeling position and started walking towards the wanna-be-thugs.

"Hey kid, who da hell are ya?" Hiroshi asked with a confused expression, with a hint of anger.

I had to resist the urge to call him an idiot and point to our little group only a few feet away behind the corner. We were really obvious. I was honestly surprised they hadn't noticed us standing there. Well, I was sorta bent down, but not the point. Point is is that these guys are oblivious idiots who need to be shown their place. And, I suppose I was the only one brave enough to do it.

"Doesn't matter, now does it. Doubt I'd be seeing you idiots anywhere else anytime soon." I said as my lips twisted up into a smirk.

By the way, no, I'm not dumb. I knew these people could try and beat the crap out of me. And yes, I was trying to agitate them.

"What, what, what did you jus' say kid? How old are you anyways, 10? Isn't it past yo bedtime?" Hiroshi asked with a smug expression.

My smirk dropped instantly, and my eyes narrowed into an icy glare.

Insulting my height is going over the line.

"No, actually I'm not 10. But what about you? From the way you're acting towards Sonohara-San, most would assume you're only in elementary school. Bullying is so not cool." I tried to reply without beating the crap out of him.

Yes, I may be a bit sensitive about my height, but so what? Just don't call me short, or flat chested, I'll rip every blood cell from your body if you do…Wait, what's going on again? Oh yeah, those immature morons bullying Sonohara-San.

"Yo, little girl, you callin' me stupid?" Hiroshi spat with an angered expression.

"Well, with the way you're talking, how could I not?" I asked with a, for lack of better words, shit-eating grin on my face.

Hiroshi looked like he was going to punch me or something, until we heard mumbling from behind us. It was Orihara-San with a hand on Ryugamine-San's shoulder, leading him towards us. Ryugamine-San was the one mumbling. Saying things like, "Who are you, what are you-" And all the while, Orihara-San wore the same shit-eating grin I was wearing a minute ago, as if he had wiped it off my face, and plastered it onto his.

When I looked over, the 'thugs' did too. Then, Orihara-San put a hand on Ryugamine-San's back and pushed him forward, causing him to stumble in front of me and Sonohara-San.

One of the girls, one with brown hair, tan skin and stupid white eye shadow, was the first one to speak, saying, "What, dork?"

To which Ryugamine-San had no idea what to respond with, so he ended up stuttering "Um, I-" Before Orihara-San cut him off.

"Bullying people is lame."

Our heads turned to Orihara-San, who was walking in oh-so calmly to 'save the day'.

"It's just pathetic, Really." He continued.

Then the blonde girl spoke.

"What are you, like 40? Butt out."

"Listen, It's not my problem if you lovely ladies get pummeled to death and die. I could knock your teeth down your throat, or you can bag on my age, when I'm actually just 23." He replied before saying, "I don't care, you're in a class that's so beneath me, it doesn't matter."

"Huh?" Came a reply from the brunette.

"Human beings are weak things, but beating up chicks isn't really my thing." He explained. I saw his hand move from inside his pocket, maybe he had a knife in there? He flicked his wrist and the girls bag straps split, and her bag fell, with everything in it falling out.

Orihara-San walked forward and started speaking, saying, "So, I guess the next best thing I can do is," He bent down to pick up something off the ground, the brunettes phone. "Take your precious cell phone, and smash it."

And thats just what he did. He let the phone drop from his hands, then proceeded to crush it under his foot. Oh, and did I mention he was laughing like a madman too? Yeah, It sort of freaked me out, and I'm that type of person who's usually calm in any situation. The three girls looked back and forth, from the pink cell to the strange man, cell, man, cell, man, cell, until Orihara-San stop laughing and let his foot hover over the cell.

"Now I'm bored." He said as he looked up from the phone with a calm expression.

He then put on a closed-eye-smile, and said, "I guess that's enough cell phone smashing for one day."

Then three girls huddled slightly closer together with a terrified look on their faces and muttered, "Uhhhh…?"

The then brunette, who seemed to be the leader of this little group uttered, "H-Hiroshi!"

Speak of the devil and there he was, running up to Orihara-san saying, "Yo, yo! You goin' down, fool!" While, ugh, I don't even want to describe the hand motion he was doing then.

"Violence? Ohh, that's so scary!" Orihara-San said, sarcastically of course.

Apparently Hiroshi heard then sarcasticness in his voice too, because he said, "Oh? You mother-" Before he tried to punch Orihara-San. Like I said, tried. Orihara-San dodged with a twirl and flicked his wrist in his pocket again.

"Oh! You're too tough for me~!" Orihara-San said looking at Hiroshi with his hands in the air.

As Hiroshi began to get up from off the ground a small gust of wind blew. I'm guessing we we're all a little shocked here, well, besides Orihara-San, because the wind took the top of Hiroshi's orangy hair with it, making him have an old man style. He barely had any anyways, so I doubt it was a big deal. But I guess it was too Hiroshi and gang, because he stood up, turned, and pat the top of his head with a scared expression and not-so-manly shriek. The other three began to give a higher shriek before running away. Hiroshi threw up his yellow hoodie and ran after them. "I-I'll get you for this!" Hiroshi yelled as he ran.

Myself, Sonohara-San, and Ryugamine-San moved forward in order to see what happened to them. Unfortunately for Hiroshi, he slipped and fell on his face. Me, Sonohara-San, and Ryugamine-San all had shocked expressions on our faces. Our new 'friend' was laughing his ass off before he turned to us and said,

"He didn't even know it was coming."

. . .

Once we got out of that alley, myself, Kida-San, Ryugamine-San and Anri-San and Orihara-San went somewhere more public. Orihara-San sat on a bench while the rest of us stood.

"Man, that was truly impressive!" Orihara-San complimented. "Trying to save the poor girl from the bullies?"

"Even though I'm the one who did most of the work." I couldn't help but mumble. I absolutely hated it when others took credit for stuff I did. It's just a pet peeve of mine.

I didn't think anyone would hear, or if they did, they'd ignore it, but apparently not.

"Ah yes, we can't possibly forget about the small girl who rushed in first!" Orihara-San said with a smile.

I said nothing, just glared at him for calling me small.

Sonohara-San looked at me, and I gave her a small smile. She then looked at Ryugamine-San who blushed, but gave a small smile too.

Orihara-San's gaze shifted from me to Kida-San and said, "So, Kida-San, it's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." Kida-San replied. I saw an emotion drift through his eyes. Maybe sadness, or anger? I couldn't tell.

"That's a Raira Academy uniform, yeah? Well done on getting in." Orihara-San said.

"Oh… yeah, thanks." Kida-San seemed a bit uneasy around him, maybe that was then emotion I saw in his eyes?

"I didn't expect to see you, Izaya-San, you're not normally in Ikebukuro." Kida-San continued.

I looked over at Kida-San, and then at Ryugamine-San, whose expression clearly stated shock, yet fear. And at the same time excitement?

Orihara-San's gaze shifted back to Ryugamine-San, as if he was examining his expression as well, then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh! Sorry, this guy here's just a friend!" Kida-San said after Ryugamine-San lightly flinched under Izaya's gaze.

Izaya gave a small chuckle and stood up, placing a hand on his chest. "I am Orihara Izaya. You are?"

"Uh, I'm Ryugamine Mikado." He said with a small bow.

Orihara-San gave another small chuckle and said, "Sounds like the name of an air conditioner." we all deadpanned.

He then turned to me. "And you?" He asked.

"Nagata Hiro." I said without bowing.

"So then, what brings you out this way?" Kida-San asked.

Orihara-San looked back to him and said, "I came to see somebody."

I could tell that that person was Ryugamine-San, since Orihara-San glanced at him while he said it.

"And now I have." He continued.

Ryugamine-San gave a look of surprise, before a random vending machine came flying towards Orihara-San. The machine hit it's target perfectly, knocking Orihara-San to the ground. We gave gasps before looking to where the machine came from.

"Holy Shit…" Kida-San mumbled with a frightened smile on his face.

Orihara-San stood and faced the same direction we we're looking in.

"Well, well, what's up, Izaya?" From the direction we we're all staring at came a blonde man in a bartenders suit? It was pretty odd at the time. From a good distance behind the bartender were two people face palming, a woman with fiery red hair in a high ponytail, and a man with brown hair and glasses. Then bartender man walked towards us calmly with a I'm-gonna-kill-you smile on his face, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He stopped a few feet in front of Orihara-San and took off his blue tinted sunglasses. From Ryugamine-San and Sonohara-San's expressions I could tell we we're all thinking the same thing. _'Is that a bartender?'_

"Didn't I tell you not to step foot in Ikebukuro again? You remember that, don't cha, Izaya?" The bartender growled.

"Shizu-Chan, last I heard you had some gig working over by the west gate." Orihara-San said.

"Pfft, got fired ages ago. And I'm pretty sure I've told you never to call me that," 'Shizu-Chan' replied. "My name's Shizuo Heiwajima, got that?!"

. . .

**Hello, Konichiwa, Wudup? I'm Chi-The-Destroyer, but ya'll can just call me Chi! Surprisingly, this is my first fanfiction for this anime, even though its like my favorite one ever! If you're wondering, yes, it's an IzayaXOC, and we have a bit of ShizuoXOC on the side, but Izaya's romance is then focus.**

**Another thing, there'll be two point of views for the story, though they'll rarely switch in the middle of a chapter. So, yeah! Any questions you got for myself, or my OC's Hiro or Kyoko, (That fiery haired girl facepalming at Shizuo's big arrival), can be left in the form of a review below. Follow and favorite if you've enjoyed the first chapter and want to see more, and leave a review telling me if I suck or not! (Though if you're going to say I suck, please do it in a nice way).**

**That'll be it from me, ciao!**


	2. Curiosity Whom Plots Against The Dog

'_Thought'_

"Speach"

[Celty's speech]

. . .

Oh how fun. Now we had Heiwajima Shizuo here too. I remember this 'talk' my older sister, Nagata Momoko, gave me about who not to piss off in Ikebukuro. Heiwajima-San was at the top of that list, and for some reason she didn't mention Orihara-San. To be fair, she is a little dim witted, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, as I like to say. And, I know I'm jinxing myself here, but Orihara-San didn't look that dangerous, though I know better, and I can say that the first look wasn't always the final personality.

"Are you still mad for that thing I got you blamed for, Shizu-Chan?" Izaya asked with a confident smirk.

"Oh no, I'm not mad,I just wanna beat the shit out of you." Shizuo replied with a smile.

Well, that's not very nice, is it? And he was smiling, as he said it.

"You know, Shizu-Chan, you can't ever be swayed by words or reason, and thats a problem." Izaya replied before reaching in his jacket's pocket and pulled out a switchblade, and aimed it at Shizuo. "Let me go." He finished.

"Oi! That's him!" Suddenly a voice came from around the corner, and of course people came with it. "I'll show you what happens when you humiliate me." Great, now we had this idiot to deal with too. That Hiroshi guy was back and he brought friends.

The guys expression displayed confusment.

"A bartenders outfit?" One said.

"No, that dude wasn't here before!" Hiroshi replied.

"H-Heiwajima Shizuo?!" Another muttered with fear evident in his voice.

Heiwajima-San turned to face the man who had said his name, and growled, "What the hell do you want?"

Just then, a skinny guy with a wooden board runs up from behind Heiwajima-San and hits him over the head with his weapon. Heiwajima-San lurched forward with his hands pressed on the spot he had been struck, all was silent. It was as if the universe paused to see what Heiwajima-San would do next. The air was thick, and it almost felt like I couldn't breath. The silence was, unsettling.

I glanced over at Ryugamine-San, Sonohara-San and Kida-San. Their eyes were as wide as saucers, and their lips we're parted in shock. I could practically feel the fear resonating inside their hearts. I've never seen someone so afraid before, and I know, Heiwajima-San did just fling a vending machine in our general direction, but it wasn't as if he was trying to hit us. Just Orihara-San.

"You aimed for my head, right?" Heiwajima-San finally spoke. Though, it was eerily calm "You know that might've killed me, right? And since you knew that when you did it, you tried to kill me, right? So no matter what happens to you, you can't complain!" Within that last sentence, his voice got louder, and the man looked like he was going to, for lack of better word, piss himself.

When he didn't answer, Heiwajima-San punched him so hard he flew about two hundred feet away, sprawled out on the ground with countless bones broken.

After that, Heiwajima-San started going for every thug in the vicinity, not letting any of them land a hit.

While Heiwajima-San was distracted, Orihara-San decided that it was a good time to leave.

"Well I'll be going now, Shizu-Chan! Bye-bye!" He yelled with a wave.

But of course, things weren't that simple. Heiwajima-San couldn't let him go that easily, so he picked up a vending machine and flung it. Things got, strange…because Simon from Russia Sushi appeared, jumping from a three story building, and catching the machine that Heiwajima-San threw.

"Don't fight, Shizuo, fighting bad. Come, eat sushi, sushi good." Simon-San said with a smile.

"Shut up! Don't get in my way!" Heiwajima-San yelled, and threw a punch at Simon-San, who caught it easily.

At that moment, Ryugamine-San grabbed Sonohara-San's hand and ran off. Kida-San turned to the direction they were running in and yelled, "No way! Mikado!"

When I turned back to see if things had calmed down, I was faced with bright, sky blue eyes. I jumped back an inch, and the woman laughed.

"Ha, sorry if I scared you, wasn't my intention, kid." She said after a fit of giggles.

I examined the woman carefully. She had fiery red hair, pulled back in a high ponytail that went to about her shoulder blades. Her skin was peachy, and her eyes we're sky blue. She was wearing an unzipped, black jacket with the collar pulled up, and underneath was a neon green, v-neck tee shirt. She was also wearing black short shorts, with knee high, lace up brown boots. And finally, perched on the tip of her nose was square framed, jet black glasses. She looked about Izaya-San's height, maybe about an inch shorter, with about the same hourglass figure Momoko has.

Kida-San talked first.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing around a fight like this?" He said in a flirty type manor.

"Well, what's an adorable little kiddo like you doing watching such a bloody battle? You could get hurt, ya know?" She shot back with a fake pout.

Kida-San looked like he was completely rejected, which he was, so the fiery haired woman turned to me.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot to introduce myself! Heh, silly me. I'm Sakurai Kyoko. Just a friendly, neighborhood bartender. I work at The Basement." Sakurai-San said sheepishly.

"The… Basement?" Kida-San questioned.

"Yuppies. I'm the manager, but enough about that. I find it interesting that kids your age know someone like Orihara Izaya. And that you're still around while all this is going on in the background." She said while pointing to the fight that was still going on.

"Actually, I don't know him. We just met about thirty minutes ago." I replied.

She looked over to Kida-San, expecting an answer. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Yeah. We just met him."

"Hmm, alrighty then," She replied, though I could tell she wasn't convinced by Kida-San's answer. I wasn't either. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go calm him down," She continued, suddenly though, a street sign came flying at her back.

"Duck!" Kida-San yelled.

Sakurai-San glanced at the street sign flying at her with wide eyes. She glanced at us, and I knew what she was thinking by the look in her eyes. '_If I dodge, these kids will get hit...' _And so, she did something that I didn't expect to happen. She jumped back towards us and pushed us out of the signs reach, and at the same time she did a backflip over the object, making her feet collide with the sign to raise her higher. The sign dropped to the cement because of the intensity of her kick, and with cat-like movements she landed in a crouching position, perfectly on her feet.

"Holy…" Kida-San started. I could understand his lack of words.

Sakurai-San dusted herself off before skipping over to us, and helped us off the ground. With all the action, I hadn't realized we landed on the ground with her push.

"Sorry you guys ended up on the ground. You alright?" Sakurai-San asked after myself and

Kida-San up.

Kida-San nodded with wide eyes.

"Yes, but are you alright?" I asked.

"Actually, that sign broke the heel on my boot," Sakurai-San mumbled. "But aside from that, I'm all fine and dandy." She continued with a smile.

"T-That was awesome!" Kida-San exclaimed. "I was just like, duck! And you we're just like, push, jump backflip bam! And all you came out with was a broken heel on your boot! How did you do that?!"

Sakurai-San giggled and pushed her glasses up. "I'm a woman of many skills, kid. Plus, I've known Shizuo-Kun for a long time, and got used to dodging street signs," She explained. Our eyes went wide. "Oh, but of course none of them we're directed at me! At least, not every time…" She added sheepishly.

"Oh…" me and Kida-San deadpanned.

"Welp, it was nice to meet you, but I have this feeling that Shizuo-Kun's calmed down a bit." Sakurai-San said as she glanced over to Heiwajima-San. We glanced over to calm our curiosity, and found him staring at us with confusion on his face. Sakurai-San waved at him and he gave a smaller one back.

"Gotta go. If you live in this city, we'll probably meet again! Oh, and if you ever borrow money from Tom-Kun's association, make sure to pay it back. Thought, I don't really recommend borrowing any in the first place." She said with a small smile and wave before awkwardly skipping over towards Heiwajima-San with her broken heel.

Before they turned to leave, I heard her yell, "Now you have to carry me!"

And Heiwajima-San yelled back, "Why should I do that?"

"You're street sign broke my heel!"

"..." He didn't respond.

I saw him crouch down so she could climb on his back, she did so happily, and they walked off.

"What a weird pair…" I thought aloud.

"True that, but Sakurai-San was super awesome! Not to mention sexy." Kida-San replied.

I just rolled my eyes as the two turned a corner. I glanced back to Kida-San and noticed him glancing at me too.

"So, what now?" He asked.

I glanced around. The street was empty, I'm guessing everyone ran when Shizuo started attacking those thugs. I turned back to Kida-San and shrugged.

"Well, maybe I should walk you home. Those thugs might still come after you, since they didn't get their revenge." Kida-San suggested.

"I doubt they'll come after me after getting beaten by Heiwajima-San." I replied.

"Yeah, but still…" Kida-San replied awkwardly.

He's keen on walking me home, isn't he?

"You're keen on walking me home, aren't you? I'm not trying to be rude, but I could be a serial killer for all you know." I said.

"And you're sure that I'm not a serial killer?" Kida-San joked.

"Indeed. I sat next to you during the entrance exams and read your introduction sheet when I was done with the test, Kida Masaomi-San." I said seriously.

"I'm flattered that you know me, but I have no clue who you are." Kida-San replied sheepishly.

"My name is Nagata Hiro, police investigator in training." I replied with a slight smirk.

"A police investigator?" Kida-San asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, not really, but as a kid my father would take myself and my Oneechan* to the murder sights with him so we could see what he did for a living." I explained.

"Ah, I see." Kida-San nodded.

"Well, if you insist, then I suppose you could walk me home. Though, it'll mainly be me leading you back to my home. Speaking of which, are you a stalker, Kida-San?" I joked with a raised brow.

He gasped dramatically. "Now why would you suspect that?! I'm just a handsome schoolboy who wants to walk a friend home!"

"Friend…?" I mumbled, though, I doubt he heard me. I nodded. "Let's go then."

He flashes a wide smile, and off we went. The walk was long, and awkward. In fact, I hadn't realized, but the whole situation was odd. Bullies bullying people wasn't what I meant, either. It was that man, Orihara-San. Kida-San had mentioned that he wasn't in Ikebukuro often, to which Orihara-San respond with, "I came to see somebody, and now I have" While glancing at Ryugamine-San. I inwardly sighed. This was confusing. Why did Orihara-San want to see Ryugamine-San? And yes, it is just an assumption that he meant Ryugamine-San, but it was obvious by the way he glanced at him. Ryugamine-San didn't seem to know Orihara-San…

I sighed, aloud this time, thought I hadn't realized it.

"Hiro? Is there something wrong?" Kida-San snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized I must of sighed out loud.

"Nothing, just, thinking, is all." I replied.

I watched him shrug it off as we continued to walk. I must've really been deep into my thoughts, because I realized my house was just around the corner. I stopped, and turned to Kida-San, who stopped as well.

"Is your house near here? He asked.

I nodded and tilted my head towards the corner. He must've gotten the hint, because he turned with a hand waved, saying, "Byye, Hiro-San!" He seemed to be tired. I was exhausted, to say the least, it hand been a very, very long day.

As I rounded the corner, and saw my house, I noticed only my older sisters car was there. My parents we're always busy working, with my father being a chief police office in the strange cases department, and my mother being a civil rights attorney, or rather a lawyer. And with that, I walked up to the door and unlocked it using a key I kept in my wallet. When I closed the door behind and turned to go up to my bedroom, I got crushed into one of Momoko-Chan's 'hugs'.

She mostly takes after our mother, with natural light tan with sapphire blue eyes. She has short, jet black hair that brushes against her shoulder blades. She taller, well, about five inches taller than me, being 5'7. And for age, she's twenty-two years old. She's still in college, but her first year is over, so shes taking a break from schooling for a few years to save up some more money. Unfortunately for me, whenever I get crushed into one of her 'hugs', my face always gets pushed into gigantic breasts. It's not fun, at all.

"Oh, Imouto**! I missed you! Welcome home~!" Momoko squealed like a highschool girl.

"Oneechan." I greeted as I slipped from her hold.

"Hiro-Chan, are you hungry, I made beef stew!" Momoko said excitedly.

"Since when can you cook, Momoko-Chan? Usually when you try, you set the kitchen on fire." I mumbled in response.

"Ha, well mom made the food, I just heated it up…" She admitted sheepishly.

Exactly what I thought. My mother was a great cook. My grandmother taught her, she taught me as well. She taught Momoko too, well, she tried to teach Momoko, but she has no talent for womanly talents besides getting a boyfriend, and she usually doesn't keep them very long. Well, aside from that I was in the kitchen getting myself a bowl of soup. I hadn't eaten anything since I had lunch at school. After I got my soup, I started to go to my room, but turned around when I heard footsteps behind me.

"What now?" I asked, irritated.

"Well now, look who's grumpy, hmm? I just wanted to know what you did all day. Usually you'd come straight home from school." Momoko replied.

"Well, perhaps I had more important things to do than sit around here with you?" I snapped back as I continued up the stairs.

"Doubt it. Cooooome oooon! You can tell me anything!" Momoko whined.

"Sigh, fine," I gave in. I could hear Momoko silently cheering from behind me and rolled my eyes as I slumped down in my desk chair, while she sat on my bed, slightly bouncing up and down. "I saw a friend of mine getting bullied, or maybe blackmailed, I'm not sure, but they lead her into an alleyway, so I decided to follow them, just in case she got hurt," Momoko nodded while I took a bite of my food. "While watching, I ran into these other people I knew from school, and they decided to watch with me. Suddenly though, this man came up from behind us and asked if we wanted to, 'save the day', as he put it. I got pissed off, because I knew he wasn't talking directly to me, and people seem to underestimate me, so I got up and went into the alleyway."

"Oh? Usually you wouldn't care about others." Momoko said with a tilt of her head.

"Well, I knew the girl, Sonohara Anri-San. On the entrance exams there was a three way tie for the highest score possible. I respect people as smart as I, and the tie was between myself, Sonohara-San, and this other boy, Ryugamine Mikado-San, who was one of the other people watching with me. His friend, Kida Masaomi-San was there too." I explained.

Momoko nodded.

"Anyway, one of the girls had this thug boyfriend, and I guess I made him too angry, because he looked like he was about to punch me. Luckily for me, and him too because if he we're to punch me, I would've sued him for all he had, The man who asked if we wanted to save the day walked into the alley, pushing Ryugamine-San in with him, before promptly 'saving the day' as he mentioned earlier."

"So then did he give a name?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah, but that was afterwards, don't interrupt me." I mumbled.

Momoko stuck her tongue out at me.

"After all that happened, we all got introduced to each other, before this guy got hit with a flying vending machine." I continued.

Momoko suddenly got a shade paler before saying, "Wait, a vending machine? Like, someone threw it at him? Who was this man? A name? Did he give a name?" I'm not sure why she was being so spastic. Well, I can kind of understand a normal person being concerned, but this was Momoko. She'd just laugh when people got hurt.

"Calm down. Yeah, he did. And yes, someone threw the vending machine at him." I confirmed.

"How can you be so calm about that!? You could've gotten hurt!" Momoko replied with a slight pout.

"No, the vending machine wasn't aimed at me. And I didn't get hurt. Do you want me to finish my story or not?" I asked after another bite of my food. The bowl was almost empty now, so I placed it on the desk.

"Ugh, whatever. Continue, your highness." She replied sarcastically. She rolled her sapphire blue eyes.

"Alright then. The guy said his name was Orihara Izaya, and the guy that threw the vending machine said his name was Heiwajima Shizuo, are you happy now?" I asked with an eye roll of my own.

"O-Orihara Izaya, and H-H-Heiwajima Shizuo!?" She yelled.

"Yes, why? Oh, there was this other woman there too, she said her name was Sakurai Kyoko, and she saved me and Kida-San from a flying street sign." I replied. "Calm down."

"How could I be so calm when you we're around some of the most dangerous people in 'Bukuro! I warned you about Shizuo-San, but I never thought to warn you about Iza-Kun… I never thought you'd get involved with that stuff, but I should've considered your insane curiosity…" She trailed off.

"I don't understand… I mean, I realize how Heiwajima Shizuo-San is dangerous, but Sakurai Kyoko-San and Orihara Izaya-San… they do seem dangerous…" I mumbled.

"Hello! For one, Sakurai Kyoko-San was one of the best weapon makers and dealers that worked for the Yakuza! And then Orihara Izaya is an underground info broker who without a doubt knows everything about everyone! To be fair though, Kyoko-Chan is a good person now, a manager for a bar called The Basement, usually found around Shizuo-San." Momoko replied.

"'Was'? She's not anymore?" I asked.

"Nah. She got caught by the cops at one of the Yakuza's hideouts, by they couldn't find evidence that she was involved with the weapon dealings, so she was let free with a slap on the wrist. We we're only in high school at the time." She explained.

"You knew her in high school? So you're high school life didn't completely consist of boys and relationships?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nope. I over exaggerated so you wouldn't get curious. The truth was, I knew tons of dangerous people in my high school days, and I was best friends with a kick ass weapons dealer, who also knew a thing or two about firing those weapons." Momoko boasted with her thumb pointed to her chest and her nose in the air.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of, Oneechan… But now you have me curious." I replied.

"Jeez, Hiro, for being the year of the dog, you have the curiosity of a cat." Momoko teased.

I didn't respond, I just rolled my eyes.

"But, anyways, it's getting late. Mom and dad would murder me if your grades suffered because I was telling you stories of my high school days with weapon dealers, creepy, stalker-like info brokers, pissed off strong men, perverted underground doctors and headless fairies." She continued as she pushed herself off my bed and grabbed my bowl off my desk.

Wait, 'perverted underground doctors and headless fairies?' Is that what she said? I never mentioned anyone like that.

Before I got the chance to ask her, she was already out of my room and was yelling "Goodnight!", while washing the dishes. No doubt by morning one would be broken. But she tries, so I guess I could give her credit.

As I was changing into a grey tee shirt and black shorts for bed, I thought about what Momoko was rambling on about. Yes, I realize that she was trying to help and protect me, but I think she's trying too hard. Since I was of advanced intelligence, I never needed her help with school. In fact, it was always her coming to me. And since I've never been interested in relationships after my first kiss, (it's best if you don't ask) I haven't needed relationship advice. I do appreciate her warnings, but perhaps she's being too much of a mother, rather than an Oneechan.

I shook my head, sighing. I was rambling again. And with that, I slipped under my purple comforter and blanket and closed my eyes. Thought the thing is, I couldn't close my eyes without seeing that man.

Orihara Izaya-San

**. . .**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Forever Young! Alrighty, first thing, I changed chapter one a bit. Not so much that you need to go back and read it, I just changed some grammatical errors, and japan respect stuff. Example, instead of her saying like, Masaomi or Mikado when explaining their actions, she now says Kida-San, and Ryugamine-San. 'Cause you know, Hiro's a respectful young lady, even if she's rude in her head. So yuppies. Oh yeah! So, I have a deviantART account and shall be posting art for this story, and all my other ones in the future! And if you have any fan art, or anything like that, I'll accepting that on there too. Just PM me the link and I'll favorite it. The link to my page is on my profile. I already made Hiro, Momoko and Kyoko using , 'cause I was too lazy to draw them... **

**Okay, have you guys played the new super Smash Bro's for the 3DS or the Wii U? That game is my life. I have the 3DS version, simply because I don't own a Wii U, plus I like handheld kind more than the, you have to sit with a tv and play this crap kind. I'm boss with Sheik and Flaco, not to mention Mii Fighter. Yo thought, hit me up with a pm if you want my friend code or crap, if you have Pokemon X, Y, or ORAS, I'll be happy to battle you, my team kiss ass! **

**Okay, enough with my video game ramblings. I'll see you guys next chapter. Bye.**

***Oneechan: Older sister.**

****Imouto: Younger sister.**

**Kage Kurai: Thank you for your support! It means a lot.**

**Coeurvierge: Thank you, thank you. I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of the fanfic, I am too. Usually I never get past like 4 chapters, but Imma gonna try. **

**Guest #1(Who didn't give me a name…): I'll try to update as fast as I can, thought my school's winter break ends tomorrow, so yeeeeaaahh…**

**Mangaloner: Thank you! The fic is going to follow along with the anime, since, well, I just really love this anime, and I haven't gotten around to reading the slight novels. I was originally going to follow along with the manga, but then Lootcrate gave me a 30 trail to Crunchyroll! And all their anime is subbed, so I can use the subtitles to get the exact words that they say, I'm picky about that stuff.**


	3. Meetings and Greetings

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

[Celty's Speech]

**Private Messages**

. . .

"Hi-Chan! Hi-Chan! Look at all the pretty dresses! Don't you just want to try them all on and take pictures in them~?"

"Hell no."

If you're asking yourself, Where is our main character, and what is she doing, then I wouldn't blame you. Currently, I'm at Ikebukuro's largest shopping center with my older sister, Momoko. I'm not psychic, though I know what you're thinking. Why would an introvert like Hiro go anywhere with a person, even more to such a crowded place like the mall? That last question I'm going to take as a compliment, though if you let me explain, I'm sure you'll find all the answers.

. . .

_**A Few Hours Earlier… **_

"Imouto!" My door almost fell off it hinges to reveal Momoko bursting through it.

I jumped in my computer chair at her sudden outburst. I sighed when she picked me up from my chair and gave me one of her infamous death 'hugs'. I choose not to speak until she put me back down, if I complained or struggled she'd 'hug' me even harder. She finally plopped me back into my computer chair.

"Imouto! Imouto! Come, we are going to spend the day in the great outdoors!" Momoko declared, placing her hands on her hips.

"We? I think not." I replied gluing my eyes back onto the chat room I was in.

I could hear Momoko pouting behind me, and sighed when she started to read over my shoulder.

"Kanra...'That black bike showed up again!' Tanaka Taro...'Well? Is it true that it doesn't have a head?' Setton...'No, thats just a creepy rumor.' Kanra...'I don't know about that. My sources are pretty reliable.' Who's in this chat room?" Momoko asked.

"People called Setton, Tanaka Taro, Kanra and Sakura, though Sakura's not on often." I replied.

Momoko mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't hear what she said.

"Murasaki…? Is that you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Murasaki... As in your favorite color, purple?" She asked.

"Why are you asking?" I raised an eyebrow.

She held her hands up and grinned. "Just curious, is all."

"To answer your question, yes. The name represents my favorite color." I replied.

I typed my goodbyes to Kanra, Tanaka Taro and Setton and closed the chat room tab. I spun around to find Momoko staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I tilted my head.

"You're actually going to come with me? To such a public place like the mall?" She asked.

"I suppose. Indeed it's out of character, but I have some thing I need to pick up, and plus, I want to hear about your interesting high school life. 'kick ass weapon dealers, creepy, stalker-like info brokers, pissed off strong men, underground doctors and headless fairies' did you say?" I replied with a smirk.

I watched her deadpan, which widened my smirk. She should know I don't forget stuff like that easily, in fact, I doubt anyone would forget stuff like that. I'm not weird for being interested, am I? Oh well, whatever.

"I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. I'm going to get dressed." I said while pushing Momoko out of the room.

"I can walk you know!" I ignored her and slammed the door in her face. "Well now, that was rude!" I heard her yell sarcastically.

With a chuckle and a roll of my eyes, I pulled clothes out of my closet and started to get dressed.

. . .

So that's how I got dragged to the mall. If you're wondering, yes I got everything I needed, and no, Momoko hadn't told me any information yet. As she was about to skip over to the next rack of clothes she found 'cute', until I grabbed her wrist.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I'm tired of looking at frilly dresses and ugly makeup. I've gotten my stuff, and I've come here with you. I expect you to uphold your part of the deal. I don't go outside for much." I explained.

"Ah, I see." Her eyes grew soft. "But are you sure you wanna hear about this stuff? Ikebukuro's underworld is much more dangerous than you know, ya know?"

I nodded. "I am prepared." I smirked. "I'm stronger in spirit than physically, you should know that."

"I do. Come on. Let's go outside or something." Momoko replied.

I nodded again as we headed towards the exit.

Truth is, I was bluffing. I really wasn't prepared for what I was going to hear. It was, just another front I put up to make me look stronger. It's, you could call it a bad habit, I suppose. It's just sort of natural. Well, anyways, when we got outside, Momoko started to drag me towards the nearest park. When we got there, she plopped herself onto a bench, before shooting up again.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

I glanced past her and saw that woman, Sakurai Kyoko, and that man, Heiwajima Shizuo, talking to the black rider.

I started to walk over to them, assuming Momoko was following. From what Momoko said yesterday, I assumed that the 'kick ass weapon dealer, and pissed off strong man' we're these two. The assumption that Momoko was following was proven true by her mumbling, "Hiro, what are you doing? Do you know how dangerous and, even worse, awkward this is gonna be?"

"I'm fine." I wasn't fine. I was practically shaking in my boots. I saw the kind of damage Heiwajima-San did yesterday, and I definitely did not want to get on his bad side. Neither his, nor Sakurai-San's. She send a hurling street sign plummet into the concrete, just by jumping on it. I'll say it again, I'm scared, but I'm also curious.

Suddenly, Sakurai-San turned our direction and a wide grin showed up on her face.

"Momoko-Chan! Hiro-Chan!" She exclaimed while waving in our direction. This action caused Heiwajima-San and the black bike to steal curious glances as well.

"Hey, Kyoko-Chan~!" Momoko waved back.

Sakurai-San jogged over to us and bumped fists with Momoko. "Whatcha doin near the mall on it's most crowded day?"

"Just shopping, is all." Momoko replied.

"You managed to drag your little sister outside? Man, thats impressive. You've always said your little sister was-" Sakurai-San was interrupted by Momoko placing her hand over her mouth.

"Haha, you're funny, aren't cha?" Momoko said with a forced laugh.

I didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow. Sakurai-San was able to remove Momoko's had from her mouth and started to pull her cheeks. Momoko copied the movement and pulled Sakurai-San's cheeks just as hard. I hadn't noticed before, but Heiwajima-San and the black rider hand moved closer to us. This was getting old.

I cleared my throat and Momoko and Sakurai-San stopped pulling on each others cheeks and raised red and black eyebrows and me.

"Oneechan, care to introduce me to your friends?" I asked.

"Ah! That's right! Well, from what you said yesterday, you've already met Kyo-Chan," Momoko pointed at Heiwajima-San and the black rider. "The blond's Heiwajima Shizuo-San, and the black rider's name is Sturluson Celty-San."

Heiwajima-San nodded and I nodded as well. The black rider walked over to us and took out a cell phone. She, I assumed because of her name and figure, typed on the phone.

[It's nice to meet you. You're Momoko-San's little sister, right?]

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sturluson-san." I said with a nod. Damn people, calling me little.

Celty-San quickly typed on her phone again. It read, [Just Celty-San is fine.] To which I nodded in reply.

"Speaking of being here, what are you doing here, Celty-San?" Momoko asked with a tilt of her head.

[I heard that there's a painter in this park that's seen a dullahan. Have you seen him around lately?]

"No, sorry." Momoko replied with a shake of her head.

Celty-San looked as if she scowled, but I couldn't see her face with the helmet on.

"Oh, that guy? I've seen him around before." Sakurai-San said.

We all turned to her while Celty-San typed quickly on her phone.

[Really? Do you know where he is?]

"Hmm, don't think so. You remember, Shi-Kun?" Sakurai-San looked up at the blond. Why does he have so many nicknames?

"Yeah, I've seen that old painter guy around before. Said he was in South Ikebukuro Park for a few days." Heiwajima-San nodded. "Yeah, that's him. Want me to take you to him?"

Celty-San didn't reply, just stared down at her feet.

"Gotta think it's a little awkward for you, right?" Heiwajima-San added.

"Well, even so, if you truly want to find this guy you shouldn't stop looking because you're worried about appearances." I told Celty-San. I chuckled. "I mean, this guy is some old portrait painter in some park. It's obvious he doesn't care about appearances."

"Aw~! Hi-Chan, that's the most inspirational thing I've heard all day! So kawaii desu~!" Momoko said while laughing and crushing me into one of her hugs.

"Okay then, lets go find this old dude! Lead the way, Shi-Kun!" Sakurai-San said with a wide smile.

I struggled out of Momoko's grasp and saw Celty-San nod rapidly. As Sakurai-San stated earlier, Heiwajima-San started to lead the way towards the park. We got there in no time at all, and had to watch as the painter finished a portrait of a young girl with a Raira Academy Uniform on. The girl smiled and payed for the picture and walked away with her two friends gawking at the resemblance and realism of the picture. Our small group walked over to the man.

"Sorry but I'm afraid it's getting a bit dark, 'fraid I'm done for the day." The man said as we walked up.

"Heard you saw a dullahan once, is that true?" Heiwajima-San said.

"Huh?" The man turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I did, a long time ago. I was a much younger man and traveling through Ireland. Saw it with my own two eyes." He pointed at said eyes.

Celty-San brought up her phone and started typing on it, I read, [Someone overheard you saying it lost it's head.]

"That it had lost it's head? Ehehe, no, no, it's head was not attached." He replied. "And I cannot decided how the head should look." He added.

We turned to Celty-San, as if to say, "What now?"

We heard the painter rummaging through a bag he had, and he pulled out a sketch book. He extended his arm to hand it to Celty-San and said, "Here, take a look."

Celty-San took the sketch book and opened it up, all of us looking over her shoulder. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman, who I assumed was a dullahan, since she had no head. She was standing beside a headless horse and look to be carrying something, but the spot was blank. Celty-San flipped through the pages to only find different sketches of the dullahan, each one without her head.

"It was a woman, and a beautiful woman at that. It was a foggy night on an old mountain road when she passed me. She flew by at an incredible speed, she was a terrifying, but beautiful sight. It was quite obvious that she was not of this world. When I got back to my inn, and relaid what I had seen, I was told that it was a dullahan and that it had been in the area for ages." The old man explained.

Celty-San closed the sketch book and handed it back to the man, and pulled out her phone. She wrote, [Why doesn't the dullahan in your sketch book have a head?]

"Because I can't draw it. The more I try, the more out of place it looks. I remember what I saw so clearly, but for some reason I can't express that on paper." The man answered.

[Did you see what color her hair was, or her eyes? Did you see the expression on her face?]

"Heh, if I knew all that, I wouldn't have a problem drawing it." He replied. "You know, I was talking about this to someone the other day," He added. "He was an odd guy, but he said the drawing was perfect how it was. According to him, she didn't need a head. He was pretty strange, though."

"So why are you so obsessed with drawing this thing?" Sakurai-San asked.

"Because it was the most magical thing I've ever seen. It was the greatest experience of my life, and I want to get the memory back. I don't ever want to lose it." The man explained.

With that, the man started to gather up his things and we stood from the steps we were sitting on. I watched Celty-San walk away, and heard Heiwajima-San say, "Alright gramps, thanks."

And with that, we all headed our separate ways. Celty-San hopped on her bike with a quick wave and sped off. Sakurai-San skipped along with Heiwajima-San after we exchanged phone numbers, and a quick "See ya~!" plus wave, and myself and Momoko walked off in the direction of our own house.

"Oi, Momoko," I said, gaining her attention. "A dullahan is a fairy from Celtic Folklore, a woman who doesn't have a head, correct?" I asked.

"Yup. Why?" She asked.

"When you said 'headless fairies' were you referring to a dullahan?"

"Maaaybe~"

"Hmm. Alright then." I replied with a nod.

"Hi-Chan, whatcha thinking?" Momoko asked.

I shook my head, and she just shrugged. We got home quickly after that, without saying a word to each other. When we got home, it was pretty late, and I realized Momoko still hadn't told me anything. I exited my room and opened the door to her room, which was across the hall, only to find her unconscious on her bed, still dressed in the wear she wore to the shopping center.

"Oneechan, you should take better care of yourself…" I whispered to myself, mainly, before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

I sighed as I slumped down in my computer chair, exhausted by all the walking around, dragging and dressing up Momoko made me do. I typed in the chat rooms URL, and noticed that someone who wasn't on often was on.

Sakura: Hi Murasaki-Chan!

Tanaka Taro: Good Evening.

Kanra: Hiya~~!

Murasaki: Hello.

Kanra: So, Sakura, where have you been for a week~?

Sakura: At home. Ikebukuro.

Murasaki: You live in Ikebukuro as well, Sakura?

I raised an eyebrow. No one really talked about where we lived, well, except for Taro when he said he was moving to Ikebukuro. Other than that day, when I found out Kanra, Setton and Taro all lived in Ikebukuro too, we never really talked about our living locations. Sakura wasn't there when Taro talked about his move, though I assume she's all caught up.

Sakura: Yuppies. What about you guys?

Kanra: Are you a stalker, Saku-Chan?

Tanaka Taro: I recently moved to Ikebukuro.

Murasaki: Born and raised in 'Bukuro.

Sakura: I'm not a stalker...T~T

Kanra: Since we all live in Ikebukuro, we should all meet up IRL sometime!

I let my hands hovered over the keyboard, thinking about what I was going to say. I was always awkward in those, "We should meet up IRL sometime!" situations. I was about to type a reply, when I got a private message from Kanra.

**Kanra: I would especially like to meet you, Saki-Chan.**

**Murasaki: Well now Kanra, that doesn't sound creepy at all.**

**Kanra: You're mean, Saki-Chan~! "T~T"**

**Murasaki: Then why do you want to meet me?**

**Kanra: Because you're interesting.**

**Murasaki: Huh?**

Interesting? I'm not sure Kanra's right. I live a boring life, so wouldn't that make me a boring person too? Who knows, Kanra's known for being a rumor spreading, delusional little girl. She says she's a teenager, though she can act like a two year old.

I looked back to the main chat to find that Sakura and Tanaka Taro left to go to bed, leaving only me and Kanra in the chat room.

**Kanra: Saki-Chan, you know that Russia Sushi place near the center of Ikebukuro? We should meet up there this weekend! Friday after school! It's nice and public pubic to calm your cowardice nervers~**

I did an eye roll. I do not have jittery nerves. And I'm no coward, either! Damn you Kanra, now I have to go to Russia Sushi to prove myself. Even if I didn't want to go, I wouldn't have an excuse. Everyone in the chat room knows I'm an introvert and that I hate most of humanity, so it would be suspicious if I said I was busy.

**Murasaki: Fine, Friday's good. I'll be there at four after school. (sigh)**

**Kanra: What's wrong, you don't want to meet me~?**

**Murasaki: Well, you are annoying. thought I'm curious about how you'll be IRL compared to how you are on the internet. Or, it could be that I'm just tired.**

**Kanra: Speaking of being tired, tomorrow's Monday so I gotta go to sleep, byyyye~!**

**Murasaki: Goodnight, Kanra.**

After I posted that last message, I exited out of the chat room tab. I got up and changed into my night clothes, and slipped into bed. What I said in the chat room was true, I wonder if Kanra's going to be an annoying brat in real life, just as she is on the internet. Oh well, that'll have to wait until Friday.

. . .

_**Friday… **_

Just as I was walking out the door to go to Russia Sushi as Kanra and I planned, Momoko snuck up behind me and shoved something in my messenger bag-like purse. I turned and saw a smirk on her face. I opened my purse and took the item out. It was a gun.

The gun was a M&P9 Full Size Pistol with thumb safety, I know because of my father's obsession with guns, and it's the pistol that he gave me for self defense. I hid it under a false bottom in one of my desk drawers, to be exact, the second to last on near the bottom.

"Why did you put this M&P9 Full Size, pistol into my purse, and where did you find it?" I sighed before saying the following.

"Imouto, I know all your secrets, of course I would know about the false bottom. And it's for your own protection! What if this 'Kanra' person is a serial killer!?" Momoko asked with a worried expression.

I sighed irritated and shoved the gun back into my purse, making sure the safety was on before saying, "Oneechan, we're meeting at Russia Sushi, which is on one of the most popular streets of Ikebukuro. Plus, Simon is there. And now I have a gun. I think you're worrying is unnecessary and annoying."

She sighed. "Just be careful. And have fun." She said before showing a small smile.

I nodded before exiting my house and going on the sidewalk. Our house was surprisingly close to downtown, I suppose that's because downtown is close to where my father works, so I could easily walk to Russia Sushi. Thought, what will I find once I get there? Will Kanra even show up? And how will I find her? Neither of us know what each other looks like.

I stopped when I realized I had reached Russia Sushi, and started towards the door. As soon as I got in, Simon recognized me instantly.

"Hiro-San, you come to buy sushi today?" The russian asked.

"Hello, Simon-San," I greeted with a bow, "I'm here to meet someone. Kanra, is their name." I continued, though I wasn't sure if that was Kanra's real name, it's the only name I know her by.

"Oh? A woman just walked in looking for you too, said her name was Kanra-San. She's over near back." Simon replied with a smile, pointing to the back of the restaurant.

I nodded in reply and started to walk near the back of the restaurant. It didn't take me too long to notice a girl who looked about my age, or slightly older, with jet black hair and cinnamon brown eyes. Interesting. She looks like a certain information broker I have recently been researching. Don't ask why, I'll explain later.

Kanra was on her phone, texting, maybe? When she heard the footsteps coming near her, she looked up with a confused expression, then her lips twisted into a smile.

"Murasaki-Chan?" She asked with a small tilt of her head.

I nodded. "As long as you're Kanra-San."

"Saki-Chan~! I told you to call me 'Kanra-Chan', yet you never do! Anyways, you look a lot different than how I imagined you to look! I imagined you more laid back, but you look waay more serious~" Kanra replies, placing her phone in her purse and her elbows on the table. She rests her chin her her palms and leans forward.

"Oh? I would expect Sakura-San to be laid back, much more than anyone, but maybe you, in that chat room." I replied.

"And your a lot shorter than I imagined you to be as well!," She exclaimed. I deadpanned before a vein popped. Kanra must have noticed this because she said, "Aw, are you mad, Saki-Chan?"

"First thing you must know about me," I replied in a quiet tone. "Don't say anything about my height or bust size unless you want to die." I glared at her. Not a playful glare, but one of the most iciest glares I could muster.

She produced a nervous laugh and put her hands up in surrender, almost like Momoko does when she apologizes. "Gomen, Gomen, Saki-Chan~! Come on, lets order something, I'm starving!" Kanra said to change the subject. I sighed and decided to drop it after realizing that I was in fact 'starving' too.

A few moments later, Simon-San came over to our table and asked for our orders. I asked for inarizushi, while Kanra asked for oshizushi. Soon afterward, since the restaurant itself wasn't very crowded, Simon came back with the meals that we ordered. We immediately started to eat our food, but not before thanking Simon. Silence overtook the table, until Kanra spoke.

"So, how old are you anyways, Saki-chan~?" She asked.

"Sixteen." I replied simply.

"Oh, I'm nineteen~! Do you go to Raira, I used to go there, it's great isn't it?" Kanra asked.

"It's decent. The facility is nice, but the lessons and teachers are boring and unchallenging." I replied.

"Oh~ I get it, you're one of those types, aren't you? The smart one that thinks everything is boring. Yet you don't flaunt you smarts unless you have to, yet at the same time you're arrogant and prideful. And let me guess, you don't get out much? You're the type that'd rather stay inside and read on a weekend then go to the mall. I can guess because of all the time that you spend in the chat room." Kanra read me like I was an open book.

"I don't like most people." I mumbled.

"Am I one of the lucky few? I feel so honored~!" If there was sarcasm in that sentence, I couldn't hear it. Thought I could see an edge of her mouth twitch, almost turning into a smirk.

"Perhaps, depends on how this day goes." I have to admit, the corner of my mouth twisted into a smirk there as well.

"Is that a challenge I hear? I told you you were interesting, Saki-Chan. Though it was great to meet you in all, but I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta' go now~! Life is hard for a girl who's fresh out of high school~!" She stood dramatically, placing a hand on her chest.

By now, our meals have been payed for and the dishes were taken. I stood up.

"Do you have friends in real life, Kanra-San? I had no idea!" I replied, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Ah! I told you you're mean, Saki-Chan!" Kanra said as she started to leave. I was about to wave, when she suddenly bounced back.

"We should exchange phone numbers! Here's mine!" She quickly said, holding her smartphone up to me, which displayed a phone number. I swiftly took my own cell out and punched the number in. I then displayed my own phone number and watched her type it into her contacts list before saying, "There, done~!"

Once that was over, she told me a quick goodbye and left the restaurant. I left a few minutes later, asking Momoko to come and pick me up. I get lazy now and then too. I'm a genius when it comes to mathematics, or technology, no physical fitness. What I didn't know, however, that 'Kanra' was meeting with someone we both know. Well, I hardly know him, but I think you can see my point.

. . .

The woman who was under the name 'Kanra' as her alias for meeting Hiro was now meeting with someone else. She looked around for her client and her eyes brightened when she saw him.

"Izaya-San! I finished meeting that girl you asked me to meet with, and I got the cell number too. How much are you paying me this time, nee?" The woman, whose name was really Adachi Kaoru asked, taking off the black wig to reveal platinum blonde hair underneath.

"Oh now, don't worry about that for now." Izaya replied as he quickly took the phone when Kaoru wasn't looking.

"Aww~" Kaoru silently pouted. Than her face got serious. "Just pay me by next week, Izaya-San."

"Relax, Kao-Chan, the money's in your account already~!" Izaya said after a chuckle. With that, Izaya decided to take his leave back to Shinjuku. What was it about Nagata Hiro that interested him so much? Even right now he didn't have the answer.

From all he read about the ravenette girl, she had a boring life with a boring future ahead. The only interesting thing that stands out is that her father moved to Japan from where he was born, England, and married her mother who grew up in Kyoto. Aside from that, the only other thing was that she had mild training in martial arts, thought by now shes probably rusty, and intense gun training. Predictable for a police chief's daughter.

Izaya pondered this as he skipped his way back to Shinjuku, not caring if her got strange looks by random civilians. He was used to it by now. He was Orihara Izaya, who wouldn't stare?

**. . .**

**Yo! It's Chi again, as usual, though not really 'cause this chapter's late. I don't necessarily have a specific day, but I try one update every week. Don't know how that's gonna turn out. I just had the tiniest bit of writers block for this chapter, not to include all the tests we had this week in school. So yeah. **

**Guest: Just gonna use your review as an example, but these are the kind of reviews I love. I think any author would. It's straight forward, though it's not rude. It has what they like, and what they don't. So, thank you~! You get the very first cookie out of the cookie jar! *gives cookie* **

**You know, I don't have a lot to talk about in these, so if you have any questions for myself, or my OC's, Kyoko, Hiro, or even Momoko, we'll be happy to answer them! Oh, another thing, please, please, please, drop a review, follow or favorite if you're enjoying the fanfiction! Or you could drop all three, if you're feeling kind to ol' Chi here. **

**See ya next time, vale~!**


	4. That Nice Feeling of Friendship

Its been a few days since I met Celty-San, and now I was back in school. I won't say I dislike school, because that would be lying, and I'm not fond of lying. Even if I do it sometimes, It's not a habit I'm fond of. Especially about topics I am fond of.

Speaking of a topic, let's get back onto mine. I actually enjoy school, if you should know. I suppose its because I generally like to in take knowledge. But, at this hour, lunch hour specifically, I would be in taking food I packed for my lunch, rather than the knowledge generally found in school. I was planning on eating in the classroom as always, until my new 'friend' called my name.

"Yo, Nagata Hiro-San!" Masaomi-San poked his head into my classroom, and when I looked up, he walked over to my desk.

"What're you doing in here? I would have thought a lovely lady like you would have tons of friends to eat with." Masaomi-San asked.

"Unfortunately for me, I don't. And Masaomi-San, flattery doesn't work on me." I shot him a smirk. I wasn't lying.

"Drop the 'San', it makes me feel old! But in reality, I'm just an innocent teen like you~! So we're on first name basis now, _Hiro_-Chan?" He responded by changing the subject.

"Well, you were the one who called me a friend of yours, and I presume you call friends by their first names." I shrugged. I ignored the 'innocent' part. I highly doubt that.

"So we're friends after all? Sweet." Masaomi said.

I rolled my eyes, yet couldn't help but smirk. Was this what having a friend was like? I don't befriend most people, as you may already know.

"Oh yeah! You're officially invited to come eat with the Kida Masaomi fanclub!" He exclaimed. I shot him an eyebrow raise and after a sigh he said, "Or just me and a friend of mine on the roof."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Oh yes! We'd be honored." He replied with a hand on his chest and a sloppy bow.

"Hm. Alright then, I'll accept your request." I told him. I'm not so sure why I accepted, I suppose it's because no ones asked me before.

I suppose it's because I seem unapproachable. My eyes are naturally narrowed, and the only time someone at school heard me speak was either when I'm answering a question, or when someone talks about my height. Don't talk about my height or I'll tear your eyeballs from their sockets. Oh, ehem. Sorry.

Anyway, I grabbed my lunch box and Masaomi lead me to the roof. He opened the door, and to my surprise, there weren't many people on the roof. Those who were, head the door open and turned their heads in curiosity. Half of them went back to their conversations, but one stayed looking. One who we happened to walk over to. Ryugamine Mikado.

"Hey, Mikado!" Masaomi exclaimed while waving.

The ravenette stood up. "Hey, Masaomi."

He looked over to me. "Nagata-San?"

I bowed quickly. "Hello." I greeted simply.

"Hiro-Chan's going to be sitting with us from now on!" Masaomi exclaimed, gesturing towards me.

"If that's alright." I said after.

"O-Of course!" Mikado-San stuttered with a small smile.

After, we sat down and started to eat before Masaomi started talking about something random. I took a small sip of my canned green tea and watched Masaomi throw an arm around Mikado and ruffle his hair with his fist.

"You two… are good friends, aren't you?" I asked, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Yeah, me and Mikado have known each other for a long time." Masaomi explained.

"I see." I replied simply.

Just then, the lunch hour ended, and it was time for us to return to our separate classes. I bid goodbye to the two, and walked back to my classroom to sit through an hour of math that I could have done in Primary School.

. . .

After class was over, I was approached by Masaomi again.

"Hey Hiro!" He said while walking up to me. "I was thinkin' we could all walk home together." He continued now that he was in front of me.

"Sure." I replied while nodding. I threw my black messenger-like bag over my shoulder. We were about to go out into the hallway until we overheard something we probably shouldn't have. A teacher, I'm not entirely sure of his name, looked to be sexually harassing a student, or more specifically Sonohara Anri-San. The teacher looked to be the usual pedophile, he had his arm around snaked around Sonohara-San's shoulders, and his eyes were fixed on her, oh damn those are big, ehem, large breasts.

I looked over to Masaomi, who was probably thinking the same thing I was. In a matter of seconds, he already had his head sticking out the door.

"Nasujima Sensei, are you sexually harassing Sonohara-Chan?" He asked. "Wow, you sure we're getting handsy there with our class rep, teach. I mean, if that wasn't sexual harassment, then I don't know what is! So, you like the sexy horosho types?"

"Kida! Enough with the clowning. Sonohara, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea and start spreading rumors..."Nasujima Sensei stuttered.

"Does she seem like the gossipy type to you?" Masaomi asked, walking up to the two. I followed.

The man sighed and said, "No, you have a point. You kids take care." While walking past us a bit.

"And you have nothing to worry about, the only one spreading rumors will be me." Masaomi replied, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

I decided to help as well, people like this man make me sick. Now knowing this man is a pedophile, believe me, I had my suspicions, whenever merely see him out of the corner of my eye will give me shudders. So I tripped him as he walked past me. He only tripped a little, but it was enough to knock over a broom and a bucket.

I smirked in triumph, and Masaomi chuckled. Sonohara-San said nothing, but bowed as a sign of gratitude. I nodded, while Masaomi flashed her a smile. From the look on his face, I suspected he was feeling like a knight that saved a princess from a scary dragon. But it soon vanished.

"Masaomi? Hiro? Sonohara-San?" We turned towards the voice to find Mikado walking up behind us, he picked up the broom and bucket the Nasujima Sensei knocked over, then looked at us with confusion present in his eyes.

We soon found ourselves at a park, seated on a small swing set. Masaomi, Mikado and I were across from Sonohara-San. Currently, the two boys were walking back to us with ice cream cones. Masaomi and myself got chocolate, Mikado got strawberry, and Sonohara-San got vanilla. Mikado handed me mine, while Masaomi handed Sonohara-San hers. I mumbled him a thanks.

"Here ya go," Masaomi said to Sonohara-San, who mumbled a thanks. "But seriously though, stay away from that guy. Most of it is just rumors, but Nasujima really did go after a student once." Masaomi continued.

"He did what?" Mikado asked, eyes wide.

It wasn't that surprising. Honestly, the man did look like a creep.

"Yeah, an older student named Niekawa Haruna. She transferred out second semester of last year. Word about them dating spread quickly, so they broke it off so they wouldn't get busted." He explained.

"Really…?" Mikado trailed off.

I took a lick of my ice cream.

"Maybe Nasujima or the school made her leave, or she left on her own, but either way, she isn't here this year," He continued. "Hey, if he messes with you again, we'll take 'im out, won't we?" Masaomi asked, looking at me and Mikado.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not sure what I can do, but if you need my help, I'll provide it." Mikado responded.

"I hate creeps, and pedophiles. plus my childhood was basically martial arts, and though I'm a bit rusty, I still know a thing or two. I'll provide my help if you need it." I responded as well. I gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"Dude, wrong line. Your supposed to say, 'I don't know what I'm doing, but love is the wind beneath my wings.' Or something like that, otherwise your a puss. And why do you hate them, Hiro-Chan? With that flat chest, I would have thought you'd be safe from pedophiles." Masaomi replied with a smirk.

"Lock your windows, Masaomi." I said with an icy glare.

"Hey, have some manners." Mikado replied to Masaomi.

"Hey, it's just the truth!" Masaomi responded with his mouth full of the cone of his ice cream. He soon chewed it and swallowed it.

"Hey, about those girls, the ones that were bullying you. They were from your junior high, right?" Mikado asked Sonohara-San, obviously changing the subject.

"Oh… how did you know that?" Sonohara-San asked.

"Well, it was just some of the things they said to you," I replied with before Mikado could. "I'd imagine there used to be some other girl around who would sick up for you, but am I right to presume she's gone now?" I asked.

"That's right, a friend of yours disappeared, still no sign of her yet?" Masaomi asked.

"It's Harima Mika from our class, right?" Mikado asked too.

Sonohara-San nodded, and took out a small, pink booklet. She opened it to reveal pictures of her and another girl, presumably Harima Mika.

"They say she's just absent from school right now, but she's been missing since before school even started." Sonohara-San explained.

"Shouldn't we tell the cops about this?" Masaomi asked.

"The last I heard from her, she sent a text to me and her family. She said her heart had been broken, so she was taking a quick trip and not to worry." Sonohara-San replied.

"Her heart was broken? What happened?" Mikado asked.

"Well, she, listen, this might become a bit of a shock to you," Sonohara-San trailed off.

"After all I've seen these past few days, I doubt anything can shock me." Mikado replied, taking a bite of his ice cream. Masaomi gave her a thumbs up, and I gave her a nod, prompting her to go on.

"My friend Mika… is a stalker." Sonohara-San said finally.

I watched Mikado choke a bit on his ice cream. Understandable, even I didn't see this coming. Thought, luckily for me, I had already finished my ice cream.

"Got cha, so that guy we overheard you talking to earlier, he was the stalkee? Oh, I'm sorry, your friend Harima was deeply in love with him, so she had to go on a trip because he rejected her?" Masaomi asked after Mikado recovered.

"Mhm." Sonohara-San nodded.

"Then that's an issue for her family, not you. If she doesn't come back soon, they'll call the cops." Masaomi said, assuring her.

"We're the two of you close, we're you good friends?" Mikado asked, changing the subject to something lighter.

We looked at him, then back at Sonohara-San.

"Well… we were together all the time. I'm not naturally very social, but she dragged me along wherever she went. And it was only because of her that I met people. But when I found out she choose the same high school I did, I actually felt a bit guilty about it." Sonohara-San explained.

To me, it sounded like Harima was only using Sonohara-San to make herself look better. It was obvious, especially if you think about it through Harima's perspective. Dragging along a naturally shy friend will make people pay more attention to you, even thought Sonohara-San is… gifted in the chest area. So, even though it was harsh, I decided to say that.

"It sounds like Harima Mika was only using you to make herself look better. Pathetic, in my book."

Masaomi and Mikado both gawked at me, turning to look at me with wide eyes. I shrugged, and Sonohara-San said,

"I know, but I was using her too. Depending on her made my life easier. Pretty soon, I couldn't imagine myself living any other way. But now I think I'm okay. I've come to realize that I don't really need her. I'm used to it now, and I'm doing fine without her." Sonohara-San paused before saying,

"To be honest with you guys, the only reason I choose to be class rep was because that's the job she wanted. I figured that I should just do it in her place. I wanted to prove to myself that I could be better than she is. You probably think I'm devious, don't you?"

I shook my head. "If I think of it from your perspective, Harima Mika would be just another obstacle to overcome on your road to becoming your ideal person. From the way you describe it, it didn't sound like you exactly enjoyed being in Harima-San's presence. I wouldn't either, even if I was using her like she was using you." I replied.

"Actually, I think it's devious your telling us this." I turned my head to look at Mikado while he spoke. "I kinda seems… like you're asking for our forgiveness or something. The fact that you want to be better than her is not something you should feel the need to defend. If you ask me, it's something you should own, or be proud of." He paused before stuttering out, "Uh, but-" But Sonohara-San interrupted him.

"Your so right," She bowed while saying. "Thank you Ryugamine-San, Nagata-San."

I nodded before saying, "Just 'Hiro-San', or 'Chan' will do, if you're alright with it. It seems like you're in need of actual friends. Is it alright if we call you 'Anri-San'?" I asked.

She presented me with a small smile before nodded, and I shot her a small smile back as well.

I glanced over at Mikado, only to find him blushing. Masaomi chuckled before pushing Mikado off his swing, while swing back and forth on his. I gave a soft chuckle while shaking my head. Meanwhile, Masaomi was now laughing and saying, "You're lame!"

Mikado picked himself up and replied with, "Why am I lame?!"

Soon, we were off the swing set and back onto the sidewalk with Masaomi, and Mikado at my sides and Anri in front of us, saying, "Thanks for everything today, but I should be getting home."

"Oh, alright, see ya." Mikado said, as we turned to walk away.

"Goodbye, my love Anri~!" Masaomi said while waving and laughing.

"You know, I started thinking, what if Yagiri Seiji and her friend Harima Mika are together right now?" Mikado asked.

"The stalker got the stalkee?" Masaomi replied.

"It could be possible. On the first day, didn't Yagiri-San say he wasn't coming to school because he was on a journey of love?" I asked Mikado, and he nodded.

"Though, I don't know, maybe she kidnapped him or something." Mikado continued.

"More likely." Masaomi said while we were walking.

"If we wanted too, how could we find her?" Mikado asked, though it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"I say we drop it, Anri-Chan says shes fine." Masaomi replied. I nodded.

"You would need a large organization for something like this, like the Dollars." Mikado mumbled, staring at the ground, watching his legs move as we walked.

"Mikado, you're not seriously thinking about joining the dollars, are you?" Masaomi asked, looking at Mikado with a worried look in his eyes.

"Uh, no, no way." Mikado replied, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you don't want that. Color gangs are things you do when you're younger, but the regret as you get older." Masaomi advised, doing a waving motion with his hand.

I wonder if Masaomi was in a color gang. I heard about the Dollars from Momoko, who forced me into joining when she got the password. Reluctantly, I ended up joining, though I don't usually check in on the website.

"Yeah, but you've got to do certain things when you're young." Mikado persisted.

I saw Masaomi glance over at a few men who were talking about something. I followed his gaze and saw that they were wearing a lot of yellow. Momoko informed me that there was a gang called the Yellow Scarves a few years ago. I'm not convinced she was apart of all that, but she told me that a friend of her's kept her updated on all the dangerous action of Ikebukuro. Though, come to think of it, she never spared me details on who this was. Now that I'm thinking on it, Momoko never informs me on anything, honestly. Never did she tell me the details that she said she would that day I met Celty-San, and when I persisted, she would avoid the topic, or change it.

I stopped dwelling on the subject, and noticed Mikado had said he needed to pick some things up at the store before going home, and Masaomi was saying he needed to go home now too. Come to think of it, I needed to buy some things myself, so I told Mikado I would go with him.

And so we went, after saying goodbye to Masaomi.

. . .

While in the store, I logged on to the chat room. I had found my stuff, but I was walking around with Mikado to burn some time. I noticed he was on his phone too, but I was too short to see over his shoulder.

Suddenly, a person called Saika appeared in the chat room and started spamming stuff about becoming stronger, love, and… mom?

Kanra: Was that a troll?

Setton: Maybe an alien…

Murasaki: Alien?

Taro Tanaka: Maybe they were laughing.

Setton: Sounded pretty scary…

Taro Tanaka: Then what's with the 'ha ha'?

Setton: No, I meant aliens were scary. Not the other guy.

Murasaki: Again, aliens?

Setton has left the room

I decided to just shrug it off and log out. It seemed Taro Tanaka had the same idea.

Murasaki: Well, on that note, I have to go.

Taro Tanaka: Same, see ya.

Taro Tanaka has left the room

Murasaki has left the room

As myself and Mikado exited the store, we started heading towards the middle of town, so we could then split up our separate ways. Just then, we noticed the back of a girl that was dressed the same as Harima Mika from Anri's photos.

"Is that, Yagiri Seiji and Harima Mika?" Mikado asked me.

"I'm not sure…" I mumbled.

I was about to glance over at him, but he started running towards them, prompting me to follow him, though at a jogging speed. I'm not one for athletics, it's actually one of my weakest points, especially running. Though, my grades are efficient in Physical Education class. Whilst running towards them, I noticed two men, presumably their bodyguards, started running after us as well. As I was looking back to see if they were still after us, which indeed they were, my eyes instead locked with those of Masaomi's, who was walking on the sidewalk across the street.

He started running towards us, though knocked into different people, who were wearing yellow. He looked to be apologizing, but the men didn't accept his apology, and were leading him into an alleyway.

"Damn, sorry Mikado." I uttered under my breath, before running towards the alleyway those thugs were leading Masaomi into.

I was sneaking in behind the thugs, when Masaomi said, "So you say you're with the Yellow Scarves?"

"You don't joke about that." One replied.

"I said it because I doubt it." Masaomi replied snarkily.

"Ah, you little-" One with a yellow sweat band replied while picking Masaomi up the the collar.

Why couldn't I do anything but stand there? Masaomi could be injured, but I'm frozen. Why could I help Anri then, but not Masaomi now? Was it because Masaomi and Mikado were beside me, but right now I have no one? The conversation between Masaomi and the thug was getting muted out by my own thoughts, until someone yelled, "M-Masaomi!"

It was Mikado. So now the thugs know that I'm here, and that Mikado was standing at the entrance of the alleyway. The thugs and Masaomi jerked their heads towards us. Mikado started running towards them, and I followed. We came to a stop in front of them. Soon, the two other thugs had cornered us beside Masaomi, and were about to say something until someone ran across another alleyway that intersected with ours, yelling "Monster!" The man sounded like that pedophile teacher from earlier.

"That's our cue, c'mon Hiro, Mikado!" Masaomi said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along while Mikado ran behind us. We sprinted out of the alleyway.

We rounded a corner and stopped to catch our breath, when suddenly Masaomi and Mikado started laughing.

"Man, you guys had me worried!" He said, throwing his arms around me and Mikado.

"We wouldn't have been there if you didn't worry us also, Masaomi." I replied at a smile.

Masaomi let us go and stepped back to laugh some more, and it got me laughing a bit too. This was what having friends was like? I'm naturally anti-social, so it's not like I had a fear, or anger against people. But it did mean I never really had friends my age. Most due to the my anti-social nature, but another because I was naturally mature, also. But right now, I feel like those things have left me. Even though I'm out of breath, and laughing because I was happy we didn't get injured from that group of Yellow Scarves, I'm glad those events happened, because I feel closer to the people I call my friends, and I'm happy. It feels nice, to have friends to laugh with.

Later when I bid goodbye to Masaomi and Mikado, I checked in with everyone in the chat room. I was all idle and boring talk, Kanra spreading rumors, my facts disproving them, Setton fearing aliens, and poor Taro Tanaka being stuck in the middle of it.

The suddenly, Kanra said,

Kanra: So I banned that troll that was bothering us earlier.

Setton: Things should go back to normal.

Taro Tanaka: Lets hope so.

Murasaki: Agreed.

Kanra: Have you heard the latest on the Yellow Scarves? I heard they got hit by the Slasher earlier.

Murasaki: Not again, Kanra… I'm too tired for you're silly rumors.

Kanra: Oh but it's true!

Taro Tanaka: What are the Yellow Scarves?

Murasaki: I color gang that was popular a few years ago, though you don't see them around much any more.

Kanra: I wonder if the Slasher is part of the Dollars?

Taro Tanaka: It couldn't be!

Kanra: There might be a war brewing~

Murasaki: Oh shut up.

. . .

**Hello hello hello~! Chi-Chan's back again! Ugh, sorry for not updating sooner, but a lot of crap went down. Myself and my family got into a car accident on Valentines day, (Just my luck) and just, uggggh. But, don't worry, everyone's all safe and good. Anywho, so I've decided on something that'll impact the story, and I'm just letting you guys know now so you're not confused later.**

**I've decided to make Kyoko a side character instead of a main one. so instead of changing the point of view to Kyoko and going on little adventures with Shizuo like I wanted to do when I first started, the story shall now be in Hiro's point of view entirely. So at one point, probs waaaaay later, Kyoko and Shizuo will probably randomly be a couple, but the reason for that will be so she can help Hiro though her relationship troubles, since, Hiro has no knowledge of that crap. And Momoko's never gotten into a 'loving' relationship, to put it lightly. So yeah.**

**Did you know, that before I ever considered this story being a thing, I was planning on another story for this fandom called 'A Slice of Life'? It was going to be set after Durarara! and now X2 and follow along with Kyoko and Shizuo's relationship. Kyo's backstory and crap was the same, just Hiro and Momoko weren't in the story, and she met Shizuo in high school instead of at work. I got inspired to write this by reading IzayaxOC fanfics, though, most of them were IzayaxOCxShizuo to get to better know the characters. Interesting, huh?**

**Reviews?**

**CaptainCommanderLucy****: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy.**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites as well, though it would be AMAZING if more people can review~! Please? If you do, I'll give you chibi Izaya's, Shizuo's and chibi OC's too~! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~!.**

**antío~!**


	5. The Look On Your Face

"So I was thinking we could all go to Russia Sushi together, after school!" Masaomi said while he, myself, Mikado and Anri were walking to school.

I heard the other's agree, though I didn't say anything. In fact, I wasn't exactly listening at all. I was walking, but my eyes were unfocused and staring at my shoes.

"What about you, Hiro?" My jade eyes refocused and my head turned towards Masaomi and nodded.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good. You don't have to go." Mikado suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Just, tired is all." I replied, only half telling the truth. You see, I was indeed tired. Nightmares. When I woke up this morning, sweaty, disgusting, and panting as if I'd ran a marathon, I couldn't remember the dream, just that it was bad. I felt cold too. Not exactly as if I had been standing in show cold, I felt as though my blood turned to ice. It was indeed odd.

"Oh… Well I hope you can feel better." Mikado said, letting go of the subject.

With that, we walked the rest of the way in silence. It was uncomfortable, and I just wanted to get to class. We still had a ways, so I took out my phone. The only person, other than Masaomi, Mikado and Anri whose phone numbers and emails I got yesterday, that would most likely be awake at this hour would be Kanra, so I decided to text her to let the time fly.

'Hey Kanra. Are you awake?' Is what I texted. I barely had time to exit the messaging screen before my phone vibrated.

'Of course! So what's going on?' Was the message I had received.

'Nothing too extraordinary.' I replied.

'Oh come on, you're keeping something, aren't cha~? You can tell me, Saki-Chan~!' Is what she replied with. I can't believe we're using our online names still. It's odd, we haven't exchanged full names, even though we met in real life. But, I suppose using 'Kanra' and 'Murasaki' will do for now.

'Not keeping something, as if it was a secret. Just withholding information. It's not that important, I just had a strange nightmare last night, and I feel tired and out of it today.' I said.

'Aw~ I hope you're okay, Saki-Chan~!' She replied. Somehow, I could see her sad face and her brown eyes welling up with tears, about to glomp me.

'Thanks. I have to go. I have school.' I responded and closed my phone, without waiting for a reply.

Soon, we got into the school building and went into our classrooms. Surprisingly, we didn't have hardly any classes together. Odd, isn't it? Well, I sat through hours of school, still feeling tired. I felt a bit better, but my bloody head hurt like hell. Yes, it hurt so bad I have resorted to describing it with curse words. After class, I was walking up to the roof to eat with Masaomi, Mikado and Anri like normal, when I felt someone nudge me from behind. I turned, about to tell him off until he stuttered out, "T-The office wants to see you, N-N-Nagata-San."

Then I deadpanned. I remember now. I didn't have my lunch box today. I suppose I was distracted with drowsiness to notice beforehand or at home. Oh well, I suppose the person is Momoko, or one of my parents to deliver my lunch. My assumption was correct when I entered the office, as Momoko was standing there with my bento box. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, and like always, she glomped me.

After she let go of me, she handed me my bento box, and they took a plastic traveling mug from her purse and handed it to me. I didn't say anything, and she gave me a thumbs up, and I opened it and smelled it.

"This… is Earl Grey, isn't it?" I asked, naming my favorite kind of black tea.

"Oh Imouto, you're sense of smell is amazing as always~!" She said while giggling.

I rolled my eyes. Not 'as always', I only had a strange talent for being able to name any tea by smell. I suppose it's because I was around different tea a lot as a child, and just grown into it. My aunt, Kenchi Tsuki, owns a tea company. I haven't seen her, or my smaller cousin Kenchi Tekki in a while. I'm not normally fond of children, but Tekki I can stand. He's pure evil, but he sort of reminds me of myself as a child. Just,worst.

Eventually, Momoko left and I made my way to the roof, sipping on my Earl Grey tea on the way. Then I noticed something. _'Damn you Oneechan…' _Was my thought process as soon as I noticed it. The traveling mug had my least favorite superhero logo on it. Captain America. Momoko knew it, too. I suppose I was being a bit bratty, but Momoko made the mistake of mocking me, and that doesn't go over smoothly with me.

While standing at the roofs doors I decided plotting revenge could come later. I opened the doors and sat down with Mikado, Masaomi and Anri. They looked at me with confusion evident in their eyes, but didn't say anything. I sighed and said,

"I forgot my bento box at home, so my beloved Oneechan bought it for me." With sarcasm dripping from my words.

They all nodded with an 'ah.' and continued eating. If you're wondering, it was indeed a bit awkward. Perhaps we we're all still tired, or weren't in the mood for talking. Well, I wasn't very tired anymore, due to the tea, but the others looked a bit tired. Lunch was over soon, then the school day followed suit.

Everyone said they had things to do before meeting up at Russia Sushi, so I was walking home alone. Though, all the way I felt as though I was being followed. It would have been impossible to tell who would be following me, if anyone at all, due to all the people being let out of work and school. So, I just walked around Ikebukuro, trying to let time fly, even though I doubt time has wings. But I still had that… feeling. That uneasiness. Of all my sixteen years of living within Ikebukuro I've never had that feeling. And yes, I do go out. Sometimes. Mostly for groceries, but thats not the point.

I decided to take a walk to the park nearest to Russia Sushi. I had an entire map of Ikebukuro memorized within my mind. I knew all the alleyways, and all the places I had to take to get back to my house. So why was my heart beating inside my chest? Why did I feel so nervous, that I was being followed or stalked? Of course, I suppose I would feel better with my gun but… no, I can't think those kinds of thoughts. I don't want to be known as a bloody psychopath! Though, back to my thumping heart, I knew rusty karate, but I do have all the human pressure points memorized. My sensei for karate told me to do so since… since… I'm small and weak. There. Happy?

I sat myself down on a bench, and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I still don't see why I'm so worked up. I decided to look around again, to see if I could spot anyone who could be my potential stalker. Casually doing so, I spotted someone in a black parka… wait… from somewhere, I recognized that parka. I couldn't see the persons face because the hood was pulled up, but from the figure and height, I assumed this person was male. They were leaning against a tree on their mobile.

I looked away from the person and instead focused my attention on fishing a necklace from under my dress shirt and blazer. I always wore it, though no one saw it. On the chain was a white gold amethyst ring. It was my grandmother's, actually, my mother's she passed, the ring got handed down to me. We weren't close, but seeing as I was the only other woman in the family with a birthday in February, February 23 to be exact, they thought it to be fair to give it to me.

But I found that ever since I got this ring, it would calm my nerves if I had any. I suppose you can say it's like a stress ball, but for me just holding or wearing it helps. I unclasped the necklace and shoved the chain into one of the inside pockets of my blazer, then I slid the ring onto my thumb. The ring was still too big for any of my other fingers, unfortunately, so I have to wear it on my thumb. I sighed, then pulled a book from my bag. If you're wondering, it's Allegiant from the Divergent series. Oh, and by the way, I was only partially reading it. As much as I wish I could have read it for real, I was too jumpy.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a vending machine suddenly fly through the sky. It was flying towards the tree where the man stood, and I suddenly knew where I recognized the parka from. That man, Orihara Izaya, wore the same one. Actually, it was the one that belonged to Orihara-San, because he was in it. The hood fell when he dodged the vending machine. I the red hard cover book into my bag and jumped from the bench.

My head snapped to Orihara-San and the man that threw another machine. That man being Heiwajima Shizuo. I looked back and forth between the two, waiting to see what was going to happen. My gaze fell back towards Orihara-San, and to my surprise, he was staring back at me. When my green eyes locked with his brown ones, he smirked.

Heiwajima-San ripped a park bench from the ground and flung it at Orihara-San. I knew he would dodge the item, I just didn't know he'd jump towards me. When he did, I quickly stepped back to avoid being crushed under him. He was now standing in front of me.

"IIIZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAA! I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" Heiwajima-San roared in anger.

"Aw but Shizu-Chan, I just came to visit someone!" Orihara-San replied.

"Yeah right! I bet you're gonna cause problems again!" Heiwajima-San yelled and ripped a sign from the ground.

"Me? Cause problems, I don't know what you're talking about, Shizu-Chan! How could you say something like that?" Orihara-San asked in a tone the feigned innocence yet mocked Heiwajima-San.

Suddenly, Orihara-San grabbed my wrist and with a swift yank, pulled me in front of him.

"Shizu-Chan wouldn't throw that sign because then he'd hurt Hi-Chan~!" Orihara-San said with a pout.

I watched Heiwajima-San scowl, then he looked as though he was actually thinking about it. While he was distracted, Orihara-San yanked my wrist again and took off into a sprint. I glanced over my shoulder too see Heiwajima-Sans face twist into absolute anger and rage as he threw the street sign. Orihara-San dodged, causing me to dodge too. Oh no. After that day when I first met Orihara-San I researched him. On several blogs and forum messages they said you don't want to have owe him anything. Now I do. Bloody hell.

While I was half wrapped in my thoughts, and half alert, I was aware that we were moving, more like running. Like I mention before, I am _not_ good at running. And I usually express an abundant amount of dislike for the action if you ask, but this isn't the time to be complaining. So I tried to keep up with Orihara-San, though it was hard because his legs were longer than mine, I'm convinced I kept an adequate pace.

A little while after running through crowds of people, alleyways and abandoned buildings, we were able to lose Heiwajima-San. Actually, we ended up where we started, but Heiwajima-San must have let it go. While I was sat on a bench trying to catch my breath, Orihara-San hadn't broken a sweat. Bloody bastard.

"Oi... why were you following me?" I asked Orihara-San.

"Because I wanted to meet you again." He replied, plopping himself on the bench beside me. I scooted over an inch.

"And why's that?" I inquired.

"Because your interesting, Nagata Hiro-Chan." He responded simply with a smirk. It was as if the smirk was bolted to his face, as if it never left. Whether it be in the form of an amused smirk, or a mocking one. I haven't seen it leave yet.

In response to his remark, I simply raised an eyebrow. He looked as though he were examining me. His eyes never lingered anywhere, they darted across me then focused back to my eyes. Though, I suppose it was only fair for him to do so, since I was examining him as well. Mine was simple, though his look like he was trying to find a dark secret, or a hidden message in my eyes or body language, which was probably his goal.

It was silent, and awkward. So I pulled out my phone to causally check the time, and when I saw it my eyes widened. I was going to be late for those plans I made with my friends.

Not bothering to say anything, I sprang up and speed walked to Russia Sushi. Though, I could hear Orihara-San's footsteps behind me. I stopped, and he did too without running into me and I swiftly turned around.

"Is there something you want?" I asked in a snarky tone. I didn't wish to waste any time. I hate being late.

"Ooo, feisty," He said before a chuckle. "And not exactly, at least not in particular." He continued.

"Then please leave, Orihara-San. I have business to attend to." I replied.

"You remembered my name. That's nice, Hi-Chan~!" He responded.

"Please don't call me that." I mumbled.

"Hmm? You don't like it?" He asked. I shook my head. "Awww, but it was specially created for you~" He continued.

I didn't respond just sighed and continued to walk. He was still leisurely walking now next to me. I was about to tell him off again until he said,

"I know! You're the dog of the Chinese Zodiac, right~? I'll call you Inu, or Inu-Chan~!"

I deadpanned. Momoko had ruined the fun of the Chinese Zodiac for myself when she used to taunt me with the name. I glared at him. "No." I said coldly.

"Awww, but why not?" He asked.

_'No, don't let him see you angry, Hiro,' _I told myself. _'He just wants to make you angry. You can't let him get his way!' _

I took a deep breath, and turned to face him. I gave him a wide closed-eye smile and said, "I suppose on second thought, the name is cute."

One a millisecond, his eyes widened, but then went back to normal. Though, I caught it. He patted my head and said, "Good. You'll be my dog then, Inu-Chan?"

My smile dropped. "Your _what?_" I asked.

His smirk grew in amusement. He didn't answer. He knew I heard him. Instead of saying anything, I kept walking.

_'Bloody hell. A dog? That's what he truly comes up with? I refuse to be this mans mutt!' _I said to myself, angrily.

I could tell he was amused. Terrific. Another reason for him to follow me around. Odd, he said I'm supposed to be the dog, yet he's following me? This man confuses me.

Then finally, we stood outside of Russia Sushi. I didn't want Masaomi to see me with him. From what I could tell from when we were all together last time, Masaomi has a dislike for Orihara-San. To be honest, I can't blame him. But I didn't want Orihara-San ruining one of my only true friendships. Though, how am I suppose to get him to leave?

"Orihara-San. If you're persistent on following me around, can you wait until after I leave Russia Sushi?" I asked him.

"Inu-Chan, it sounds like you're embarrassed of me." He replied with a fake pout.

"I've only known you for thirty minutes..." I mumbled with an eye roll.

"Then we should get to know each other, Inu-Chan~! Let's go out this Sunday." He suggested, suddenly smiling.

"Go, out...with you?" I mumbled afterwards.

"I would love to, Inu-Chan~!" Orihara-San replied.

Wait. Oh bloody hell. I walked right into it, didn't I? Sigh.

And that what I did. I sighed and rubbed my temple to get rid of an oncoming headache.

"Great~!" He exclaimed. "I would give you my phone number, but you already have it."

I have his phone number? Since when...? I shot him a look of confusion, and he chuckled.

He took out a black cell phone, and read, "'Not keeping something, as if it was a secret. Just withholding information. It's not that important, I just had a strange nightmare last night, and I feel tired and out of it today.' And then, 'Awww, I hope you feel better, Saki-Chan~!'" He read the second part in what sounded like a little girls voice.

Then I got it. That was the conversation I had with Kanra this morning. My eyes widened. _'But you've met Kanra. Kanra was a woman, and Orihara-San is a man.' _The realistic part of my mind said. _'But he could have hired that woman in his place, since he's a man.'_ The rational part of my mind said.

I felt more comfortable with the rational part of my mind. That mindset reminded me of my grandmother, my father's mother. According to her, our family are descendants of knight from the Victorian era. My grandmother is hot head and head strong, and devoted her life to helping and protecting people. I admire her very much.

"You're Kanra...?" I asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"So you've finally noticed, Inu-Chan~? Are you surprised?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

I felt my eye twitch. So he was pretending to be a woman the whole time? Does this man have no pride nor dignity? And then he hired a woman to meet me? Why? Because I was 'interesting'? What exactly is with this man? Is he bloody insane?

I didn't respond to him, only focused on returning my eyes to their normal size. I narrowed them. "You tricked me into believing you were a woman… I do believe you have no dignity." I mumbled loud enough that he could hear.

He gave me a fake pout. "Well thats mean, Inu-Chan."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'm going inside." I said simply before doing the following.

When I got inside, I glanced over my shoulder to see him still standing outside, still pouting. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. I had the feeling my life was going to get interesting. Near the back of the restaurant, I saw Masaomi sitting. Across from him, Mikado and Anri sat too, both looking awkward with blushes coating their cheeks. I presumed Masaomi had said something, a joke of some kind.

with a soft smile gracing my lips I walked back to them. Masaomi noticed me first, like always.

"Hiro! What happened?" He asked with a worried expression.

"It's… a long story." I said simply before explaining the story to them, not bothering leaving anything out. Well, except my 'date' on Sunday. And about Orihara-San standing outside. I just said he left when Heiwajima-San attacked and I got out of there somehow.

"Damn." Masaomi mumbled.

"Are you injured?" Mikado asked after I sat down next to Masaomi.

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I say.

The table was quiet until Masaomi pressed his hands together in a some what clap. "Well, at least you're okay, Hiro. Lets order the food!" He said with a smile.

His smile was wide and bright, so bright that it made us smile too, though mine was a small smile, and we agreed. We ended up ordering a large plate of kappamaki sushi. We all made idle chit-chat, with hints of Masaomi making inappropriate jokes, making me roll my eyes with a chuckle, and Mikado and Anri blush, since most of the jokes were about their relationship, or how 'boobylicuos' Anri was. And just so you know, I deadpanned when Masaomi first made the boobylicious comment.

After a while, it was getting dark and all the kappamaki was eaten, though I noticed once or twice that the man always handing out flyers, Simon, kept coming back to our table and replacing the empty plate with new, full ones. But he hasn't come back yet. Since it was getting dark, and tomorrow was only Friday, we decided it would be best if we started walking home. Though, just walking out the front door seemed like a mistake.

Outside, a familiar scene was unfolding in front of us. It seemed that Heiwajima-San found Orihara-San and the usual events happened. Heiwajima-San with a stop sign in hand, and Orihara-San shooting taunts at the blond, in turn making him throw even more vending machines and street signs. In the middle of the two, holding Heiwajima-San back was Simon.

"So you found me, Shizu-Chan. Were you looking for me this whole time? I would say I'm flattered, but I don't think having a monster chasing me is something to be flattered by." Orihara-San taunted.

"Shut up!" Heiwajima-San yelled. He threw the sign at Orihara-San, who gracefully dodged with ease.

The throwing and dodging continued, leaving no room for words.

Masaomi grabbed my wrist, causing me to look up at him. "C'mon! We have to get out of here!" He said.

Mikado and Anri both nodded nervously, giving equally nervous glances at the fight going on in front of us. I looked back at the fight too, Orihara-San jumped towards us to avoid flying objects. He was right in front of us, and was about to run off again.

Something inside of me just snapped. Not exactly an angry snap, rather an unconscious action. I'm not sure why, but somehow I shook off Masaomi and grabbed Orihara-San's wrist as he jumped, pulling me along with him.

"Hmm? So my puppy wants to follow its master, eh?" Orihara-San asked before a chuckle.

"I am not your anything." I replied with narrowed eyes.

"Awww, but I adopted you earlier~" He responded.

"I don't recall getting adopted." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really~?" He asked with a fake pout.

"IIIZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAA!" Heiwajima-San roared.

"Time to go, Inu-Chan~" Orihara-San said as he broke out into a sprint, dragging me with him.

"Hiro!" I turned my head behind me to see Masaomi staring at me with wide eyes, with a touch of sadness in them?

Was it because I chose Orihara-San over him? Our eyes only locked for a second before I was getting dragged along with Orihara-San.

"So is Kida-Kun your boyfriend?" He asked.

Suddenly my face became hot. Because he asked if Masaomi was my boyfriend? Was I blushing because I liked Masaomi? The thought hadn't occurred to me before.

"N-No...!" I stuttered.

"Oh~? Do you like him?" Orihara-San asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

He placed an innocent look on his face and said, "Just making idle conversation. It seems like Inu-Chan is grumpy."

"Have we lost Heiwajima-San yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

I glanced behind us and didn't see anyone. Though, I did feel myself trip, and it suddenly occurred to me that Orihara-San wasn't holding my wrist anymore, that he hadn't been since we turned into the alleyway.

That was my second to last thought before I felt my head hit the concrete. My last thought before I fell unconscious was, _'How pathetic...'_

**. . .**

**Yo. It took a bit longer than I would've wanted to, beacuse my computer decided to break, causing me too have too buy a new one. So yeah. Luckily I did so and here's the new chapter! Reviews?**

**CaptianCommanderLucy: ****Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed!**

**Okay peoples, I need the feedbacks. Feedbacks make me encouraged, and encouragement makes me inspired, and making me inspired means me making more chapters, and more chapters mean faster updates! It's a win win situation, so follow and favorite if you haven't already, and if you have then please, please, please REVIEW! Reviews are sooo amazing. You understand if you're an author too.**

**Welp, thanks for reading. ****adéu~!**


End file.
